1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to car visors and attachments to car visors. More specifically, the sunglasses configuration car visor is a sun shade that is configured to have the appearance of sunglasses and that attaches to a conventional vehicle sun visor and is used in lieu thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both sun glare in daylight and headlight glare at night can be extremely hazardous to motorists. All automobiles are equipped with sun visors, but these original equipment components are universally formed of opaque materials. While they may be pivoted upwardly out of the driver's line of sight, they do nothing to reduce glare when in their retracted state. When lowered, conventional opaque visors not only block the glare, but also the driver's or passenger's field of view. While existing opaque sun visors can be of assistance in reducing glare, their “all or nothing” operation is less than optimal.
Various attempts have been made to improve car visors. Examples of such attempts include Japanese Patent No. 3-239,629, published on Oct. 25, 1992, describing (according to the drawings and English abstract) a permanently installed, opaque panel (the abstract calls this panel a “blind”), which extends from a slot or receptacle within a specially configured opaque sun visor. A similar mechanism is described (again, according to the drawings and English abstract) in German Patent No. 4,023,377, published on Jan. 30, 1992, having a flexible panel extending from a hollow receptacle within a specially configured opaque visor. The panel is frictionally held in position by being flexibly gripped between adjacent rollers. Still another example is found in German Patent No. 4,323,502, published on Jan. 19, 1995. The '502 German Patent describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) various embodiments of a visor extension contained within a hollow receptacle within a specially constructed sun visor. The device may comprise a series of interlinked panels, a roller blind (apparently opaque), or an accordion folded device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a sunglasses configuration car visor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.